


Maybe Someday

by a_little_hope (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, Missions Gone Wrong, Rey Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_little_hope
Summary: He hears the words, "Maybe Someday." and for the first time he is truly happy.





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> The title is partially inspired by Person Of Interest. 
> 
> Wrote this oneshot on: @underrated-reylo on tumblr

 

Kylo didn’t have much time. All he had was Rey guiding him around the First Order’s ship. He just had to get to the console and shut down the ship to get the Resistance ships through without the shields stopping them.

“ _Go right,_ ” Rey directed. Kylo did. “ _Keep going straight. You’re going to have to stop at the end of next corridor, guards are scheduled to come your way_.” He listens to her every word, feeling her tenseness through the force.

“ _What’s wrong?”_ He coaxed.

“ _Nothing, stay focused on the mission_.” Once the guards pass Kylo makes a break for it. “ _Go left.”_ He goes left and then slows down.

“ _You can tell me what’s going on Rey_.”

“ _Right now is really not the time, Kylo. I’m j_ -” She falls silent for a second and the bond swells and panics. Kylo stops. “ _They know you’re here, go the opposite way_.”

“ _What_?”

“ _Kylo, go the opposite way and abort, we can get someone else to do this_.” Stormtroopers were already piling in through the hallway.

Kylo ran, only suffering one grazing shot as he did as Rey said, until she directed him as far away from the stormtroopers as possible. His adrenaline was pumping hard. The former Knight of Ren couldn’t even feel the wound at his side. He started heading back towards the console. “ _Kylo what are you doing you’re supposed to go to the hangar_.”

“ _No, Rey. I have to do this.”_ He thinks of her. How awful he had been to her and how he had always tried to make it up and earn her affection to no avail. Maybe the selfishness of wanting her makes him do this, he’s not sure. Nonetheless he does it. He goes back and he knows he’s going to pay for that later, tearing through trooper after trooper, suffering plasma blaster wounds and the occasional stab wound, but he got to the console. Bloodied and struggling to breathe.

He closes the door. “ _You still alive_?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he can feel her worry. It’s almost endearing to him. He walks forward. Remembering which switch Rey had wanted him to pull and standing over by it. He could hear more troopers coming his way… A lot more… He was so tired. There’s a long pause before Kylo nudged into the force, almost flirting, despite the fact he knew he was going to die. It was probably desperation. His hand grabbed onto the switch. “ _Rey, do you think we would make a good couple?_ ” The amount of blood loss he’s had makes him brave. He only regrets not asking her sooner.

“ _Kylo_ …”

“ _Just… Answer… Please…”_ People were banging on the door.

 _“I don’t think it would work_.” She admitted. His heart almost drops until she continues her line of thought. “ _I mean, don’t get me wrong you’re attractive, but you and me together… With all that power… It would make the destruction of Star Killer seem like a forest fire_.” Kylo laughed.

“So you’re saying that maybe someday we could be together?”

A pause.

The door was almost down.

“ _Yes, Kylo. Maybe someday. Is that good enough for you_.” Suddenly he’s made his peace. He pulls the lever down, he can already hear Resistance in the background.

The door crashes to the ground. He knows what’s coming next.

“ _Yes, Rey. That’s enough for me.”_ There are tears brimming in his eyes as he slammed down a cold front on the force to keep her from feeling what was about to happen. Even as he’s dying he’s fighting, this time for a reputable cause, and when he’s struck down, the last thought in his mind is…

 _Maybe someday.._.


End file.
